


Going Home

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is waiting impatiently to be discharged from the hospital.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 157: Discharge at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Finally! After what had felt like an eternity but in reality was barely a week and a half, the day Ryo had been waiting impatiently for had arrived. Once the doctor took one last look at his healing injuries he’d be discharged, able to go home and relax in comfort instead of being stuck in an overheated hospital room with windows that didn’t open, a bed that was too hard for comfort, barely edible hospital food, and a wonderful view of an airshaft. 

On the second day of his incarceration the TV had gotten stuck on the Hallmark channel, which he’d tolerated for a couple of days because the painkillers he was on had made him all floaty and nothing had made much sense anyway. But since he’d been taken off the machine that dispensed morphine whenever he clicked the button, he’d found the endless round of saccharine movies unbearable. He didn’t mind an occasional one, but when there was literally nothing else to watch he started yearning for action movies, thrillers, crime dramas, even sport! 

He’d turned the TV off then and left it off, reading the books Dee had brought in for him, doing crossword puzzles, and becoming thoroughly bored with everything. He hated being stuck in hospital at the best of times, but on this occasion it was sheer torture. He wanted his own big, comfy bed, his own TV that had dozens of channels to watch, and a big collection of DVDs if there was nothing good on. He wanted his bookshelves, and his music collection, and the view from his own window where he could see the sky, and birds, and trees, and people passing by on the street below. 

Most of all, he wanted Dee.

His lover had visited every evening after work, staying until the nurses kicked him out. He’d brought takeaway food and snacks so Ryo didn’t have to subsist on what the hospital served, and they’d talked about everything that was going on at the precinct and at home. Dee’s visits had been the highlight of Ryo’s days, but they’d never lasted long enough and after Dee left each night the gloom and boredom had set in again. Four days into his enforced stay he’d already had more than enough.

Time ticked by with glacial slowness; it seemed every time Ryo looked at the wall clock barely a couple of minutes had passed, even though it felt like much longer. When was the doctor going to show up and tell him he could go home?

Dee was coming to pick him up; he’d booked a week off work so he’d be there to help as Ryo got back on his feet. What was taking everyone so long?

Then at last the doctor was there, checking his chart, examining his wounds, signing him out…

A familiar figure ambled in pushing a wheelchair. 

“Ready to go?”

“Soon as I get some clothes on!”

Wheeled out into the sunlight, Ryo was free at last!

The End


End file.
